It's Only Forever
by DeadRunway
Summary: Namine Cross has never had it easy. She prefers to cling to her own fantasy world than face reality. But when a wish goes wrong, and her sister is swept away, she realizes her fantasies are very very real. And dark. Based on The Labyrinth. Summary inside!
1. It Starts With a Wish

**Hey! I apologize for taking this down on y'all… I'm reposting it in the hopes that I'm more satisfied with it. (: **

**All right. Well. This story is based on the 1986 film The Labyrinth, with a few tweaks and some DeadRunway and KH flair (: **

**Basically, this is how it goes: Namine Cross lives with her father, stepmother, and twin sister Kairi. She's a musician, an actress, and an artist. Her family is terrible to her, they don't understand her and they don't want to. Her stepmother and sister call her a freak, her father is oblivious to the verbal abuse she goes through. The abuse leads her to desperate measures… Measures that shouldn't even work, because they're something that shouldn't be real. What is a 16 year old girl to do when her favorite character from her favorite book comes to grant a wish that should never have been uttered?**

**Well. That was kind of a crappy summary. But I digress.**

***ahem***

**I own nothing. I do not claim to own anything. I am disclaiming this with all my heart. Seriously. I only own like… most of the plot. Not even all of it. And I don't own any characters… which is sad. ): **

**Anyway. HERE WE GO. **

**Chapter One: It Starts With a Wish**

When we're children, we believe that the world is a place of magic. We see fairies and dragons everywhere. Our bedrooms and backyards become battlefields or enchanted castles. Children see the world as adults wish they could. Everything is full of hope and dreams are reality.

But then we grow up.

As we get older, we discover things that we wish had stayed in the dark. Our hearts get broken, we are betrayed, childhood friends scorn us, and we figure out that daddy is not the king we thought he was. Our sisters are not our best friends, and we discover that wicked stepmothers are very, very real.

My name is Namine Cross. I'm 16 years old, a wintery blonde with light blue eyes and ivory skin. My room is decorated in white, silver, and black. There are fairytales and Disney movies stacked haphazardly on my bookshelves, and posters from Broadway shows and my favorite bands cover my walls. Next to my bedside table, there's a music box that my mother gave me before she left. It's a little gazebo type thing, and it has a blonde girl in a silvery white ball gown inside it. When you wind it up, the girl twirls in loopy circles while a waltz plays.

Sometimes I feel like that girl. Like no matter what I want, I have to twirl when someone else winds me up. Like I have no control of my own life. I just keep twirling and twirling, and there's nothing I can do about it.

It freaking sucks. Kind of like the rest of my life.

My family just moved here this summer. It took me about a week to get unpacked, but it also gave me an excuse to lock myself in my room so I didn't have to put up with anyone. I promise this isn't normal teenage angsty I-hate-my-life-my-parents-are-terrible-it's-not-fair shit. This is real.

I live with my stepmother, twin sister, and father. I don't think it's possible for anyone to be anything less like their family.

My sister, Kairi, was the most beautiful girl at our school back home in Radiant Gardens. (Which I don't understand seeing as we look almost exactly alike, minus the hair and eye color differences. But moving on.) She was a cheerleader, and she had all the guys eating out of the palm of her hand. She has this gorgeous shoulder-length cranberry hair, and her eyes are so blue they're almost purple. Her skin is ivory, like mine, and is flawless. She's the embodiment of the perfect daughter when our parents are looking: sweet girl, stellar grades, obedient and respectful. But when they turn away… She's the perfect bitch.

My dad's name is Walter. He's a great husband. A workaholic, never notices anything that doesn't have something to do with Kairi or my stepmother. The one time he noticed me was when I started wearing makeup. He looked at me when I sat down at the kitchen table, and tears filled up his eyes. "You look like your mother." was all he said. And then he went back to his newspaper, and he didn't look at me again.

Shauna is the stepmother. She's the perfect wife. Pretty with peachy skin and apple cheeks, red haired just like Kairi. Her eyes are poison green… at least I think so. Daddy compares that green to grass and Granny Smith apples. She wears sundresses all summer, heels all year, and she flaunts her wedding band like nobody's business. She thinks I'm a freak because I'm an introvert. I probably haven't helped that image much seeing as I haven't spoken to anyone since we moved.

I think I have every right though. They moved me from my home, my friends, my band, I had an art show coming up, a good job, and a boy that I was about to get the guts up and tell him I liked him. Atlanta was my home; I'd been born and raised there. I loved that city. Then, one day I came home from band practice and Shauna was standing at the door with my father, waiting for me.

I'd set my guitar down and looked at them warily. They were normally still at work when I got home. Or they'd taken Kairi out somewhere and left me home. They happened to do that a lot. "What's up?" I'd asked, walking to the fridge for a Mountain Dew.

"We're moving." Shauna said briskly. "To Los Angeles."

I spit out my Dew. "What? Why?"

"Better job opportunities for Walter." Shauna clarified. She straightened my father's tie. "Isn't that right, honey?" she smiled sickly. She kissed his cheek. "Now be a good girl and go pack." Her order had a hidden "or else" in it, and was loaded with a little more than her usual amount of venom.

"Does Kai know about this?" I asked, my fist clenching and unclenching.

"Of course. Kairi suggested it."

I laughed humorlessly. "Of course she did." I said.

So now, I'm here. No matter how much fighting I did and no matter how much I cried, we left everyone. Now we were in some Victorian style blue house with a bunch of rich ass brats who thought they ran the shit.

Story of my life.

_**XxIt'.**_

I lay in my bed, propping my feet up on the wall, and having my head hanging down off the bed. I was reading, something I loved to do. You read, and then you're not here anymore. You're somewhere else, somewhere better.

Or somewhere worse. Depends on the story, I suppose.

With my story, it was somewhere worse and better at the same time. _The Labyrinth _was my absolute FAVORITE book. Danger, hot dangerous guys, dangerous friends, it was amazing.

Basically, the plot line was this: A girl hated her family. She always had to stay home and take care of her selfish little brother. Her stepmother was cruel, and her father was oblivious. (sound familiar?) No one knew what she knew, though. The Goblin King had fallen in love with her and given her certain powers. One night, after a long day of housework and putting up with her hateful family, the goblins came to her in a dream and coaxed her into saying the words that would take away the baby forever. When she woke up, she was saying the words. The baby was gone, and the Goblin King was in her room, laughing at her.

It's pretty damn good.

I was disturbed from my reading by a loud knocking at the door.

"Yeah?" I called back, sitting up.

Someone fumbled with my doorknob, and a few moments later Kairi stumbled in. She looked like hell. Her hair was a mess, her dress was hiked up and the neckline was pulled down low. She was missing an earring and a shoe, I could smell vodka and absinthe on her from my bed.

"H-heeyyyy, Nammm." She slurred, stumbling towards me. "Whatchaa do-doing?"

"Reading." I said, rolling my eyes. My parents were out for the night, again. We'd been here a week, and already Kairi'd found some friends to party with and some guy to hook up with, judging by the state of her clothes.

"Youu reading that shtupid goblin book?" she asked. Her voice got higher at the end of each sentence.

"Yeah." I said, rolling away from her. "Leave."

"Ishh my housee, Nammmiiii. I'mma stay heeere." She tried to sit down on my bed, but missed and landed in the floor.

I rolled my eyes. "Look at you. You can't even stand. Go to bed."

"Don't tell me whaat to dooo."

"Kairi. I'm serious. Go to bed."

She struggled to stand. She got to her hands and knees and then crawled my way, inching herself up on my bed. "Why you're not fun?" she asked. She smelled like alcohol and weed.

"Because I don't wanna be here, and because you're all up in my space." I shoved her off the bed. "Leave."

"You're suuuch a baaaby, Manime!" She said, pushing herself back up.

"Look at you, Kairi. You can't even say my name right you're so drunk. Go make some coffee, take a cold shower." **(A/N: That whole "Manime" thing was actually my dyslexia kicking in… But it worked out nicely! :D) **

"You're a baaabyy! No one likesss youuu. You're FREAK. No one likes you. You're shtupid, you'll never get a boyyyfriendd. I hate youuu. Daddy hates youuu. He makes excuses for youuu. But me and Shhaauuna know what's right. You're a freak." She said hotly, getting all up in my face.

I got out of bed and stood up. "Shut up." I said, jerking her to her feet and pulling her to the door.

She cackled. "What you gonna do, Namiiii? Call the goblins on me?" She swiped her hands across my bookshelf, knocking over movies and a snow globe from Disneyland.

"Kairi!" I cried, dropping her arm.

She walked back to my bed and picked up _The Labyrinth. _"Thisss?" she hissed, waving it at me. "Thiss is JUNK. Make believe, Namiiii. FAKE." She threw it across the room.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

She picked up my music box. "Mom's NOT coming baaack, Namii. Stop holding onto thish shtuff." She shook it at me, rattling the little blonde dancer in her gazebo. "GROW UP!" She shrieked, and then threw the music box.

"No!" I yelled, throwing my arms out to catch it.

It landed in a heap in the middle of my floor, broken. The dancer's limbs lay at odd angles, and the music was playing quietly.

"Get out!" I yelled, grabbing my sister's arms and throwing her out of my room.

"Whatcha gonna do, Nami?" she sang. "Get the Goblin King on me? Call the goblins to take me away? Take my ass to the labyrinth? Huh?" she cackled as I pushed her out.

"Get out. Leave me alone." I said, slamming the door.

She laughed at me. "They're not real!" she yelled through my door. "Just make believe!"

I listened to her footsteps go down the hallway, and listened to her singing. Her voice seemed to fill the whole house. I knew from experience that she would keep singing until she passed out. And would be another hour or so before she did that.

I rushed to my bed and curled up in the middle. The music box was still playing but I couldn't hear it over Kairi.

All I wanted was to be left alone. To be back home in Atlanta. To have my real mother back. I curled up in a tighter ball and whispered, "I wish the goblins would come take you away. Right now."

And just like that… Kairi's singing stopped.

**You like? I like this version of the first chapter better. It makes Namine seem a little tougher, and it makes Kairi look like more of a bitch. Alright, well review dears! **

**Thanks!**

**Love,**

**Runway **


	2. All In the Game

**Chapter 2! I kinda felt like I should divide this whole Run-the-Labyrinth-of-you-want-your-sister-to-live thing into 2 separate chapters. Just because I enjoy cliff hangers, and because it adds drama. If you read my other story, Stolen Way, you know how much I like the drama! **

**Well, here we go y'all.**

**Chapter Two: All in the Game**

I rolled over and faced the wall. _Thank God. _I thought. She'd passed out or decided to shut up, one. I felt myself slipping into a tear-induced sleep. I closed my eyes and fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness gratefully. Deep darkness enveloped me and I slept.

_**Xx It's Only Forever Xx**_

"We've got her, Your Majesty."

I looked up to see a small goblin at my feet. He was bowing low, and averting his eyes out of respect. His ears swiveled around in his head, picking up every noise from around the throne room. I was lounging in my throne, one leg thrown over the arm of the grand chair and the other set firmly on the floor. At my side were two naiads in a pool of water, singing softly and sweetly. All around me were my goblin court, ready to do my will, whether it is to bring me another glass of elf wine, or to tear each other apart for my own amusement.

"Bring her to me." I said lazily. I reached my arm out to stroke the cheek of the naiad next to me. She smiled sweetly and shyly covered her face with her turquoise fish tail and fluttered her tiny, blue tinted wings. I smiled back at her.

Goblins shuffled and made way for the guards. They were carrying a human, a very lovely human actually. She was fiery haired, and ivory skinned. They carried her in a gilded bird cage on their shoulders. She was slumped in the middle of the cage, unconscious.

"Set her down in front of me." I ordered, getting up. The naiads stopped playing and the goblins grew hushed as my guards set the girl down in front of me. She stirred and her eyes flickered behind their lids. I bent down to look at her. I touched her cheek through the bars of the cage.

"Get her a cushion and set her by the naiad's pool." I ordered. "Chain her. Keep her unconscious. I will soon return… it's time to get a new labyrinth runner." I smiled wickedly and held my arms out. A goblin drew my cloak over me, and I began to fade.

It was all in the game.

_**Xx It's Only Forever Xx**_

The Goblin King materialized in the middle of what seemed to be a little girl's room. He tutted over the broken glass and the dancer figurine in the floor, and stepped over it lightly. In the bed, there was laying a thin wisp of a girl. He saw her blonde hair shining even in the dark. He smiled. He stood there for a few minutes, letting her enjoy her last few moments of sleep. He doubted she would get much after the hell he was about to put her through.

He felt a momentary surge of guilt for doing this to the poor girl, but she wished it after all. It was written in the Book of Goblin Law, and he had to abide by it. Any human who wished away someone had two choices: Take the Goblin King's gift and let him keep the one who was wished away… or run the Labyrinth to try and save them.

Finally, as the clock began to strike midnight, he knew he could wait no longer. He bent down to her bed and touched his lips to her face, caressing her arm with a single gloved finger. "Namine…" he whispered in her ear. "Namine, dear. Awaken."

She stirred, and she jerked her shoulder away, nestling down into the pillow. The Goblin King laughed. "Come on now, darling. Awaken from your sweet dreams."

Namine rolled towards him and blinked her eyes open. As she took in the man before her, her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath to scream.

The King quickly covered her lips. "Shhhh." He crooned. "Don't scream. I'll not hurt you."

Her heartbeat was fast paced and wild, her breathing coming in raggedly. The girl had no idea who he was!

He removed his hand slowly. Her eyes were still wild, and she was huddling in her bed like a frightened rabbit. He wanted to laugh out loud at the little imp cowering before him. He wanted to touch her, and to calm her soul. But he knew that was impossible. He was not there to woo her, but to frighten her. He could use a new human slave. Her sister would do nicely as a replacement for his last human girl. For some odd reason, the humans didn't last long in the kingdom of the Underground. They seemed to fade and waste away. If he could convince this frightened little blonde rabbit to take his offer over running the Labyrinth, he could get a new plaything. He smiled crookedly at this idea. It was a good idea.

"Wh-who are you?" she whispered, frightened. "What do you want?"

He did laugh out loud at this. "Do you not know?" he asked, smiling at her sweetly. "Think, love. You know who I am. I know you do."

Namine just shook her head and curled into a tighter ball, as if she thought that could save her from whatever danger stood before her.

The King sighed. He turned to rummage around on her bookshelf, turning his back to her. Namine slowly moved trying not to make a sound as he dug through her piles of books. She reached for the lamp on her nightstand, fumbling to unplug it. She lifted it up, and sneaked out of bed.

The King was directly in front of her, on his hands and knees still looking. She blinked and took in his appearance. The moonlight coming in from her window lit up all around him. He was wearing a black cloak draped over one shoulder, a white loose shirt and grey pants. Black leather boots glistened on his feet. He stood up suddenly, and she dropped the lamp with a squeak.

"Trying something?" He asked drily, taking a step towards her.

She began to back away, her eyes never leaving his face. His eyes were blue, as blue as sapphires. They lit up with a strange light, something almost abnormal. Something dangerous. On the side of his face, a black tattoo curled around his eye and temple, snaking its way down his jaw line. It was three curling lines intertwining again and again, making a loopy web of interwoven lines on his right side. It made his appearance more alien, more mysterious. She vaguely remembered someone of his description… she just couldn't remember where it was from.

He ripped the lamp from her hands, making her flinch. He threw it against a wall. She cried out, and turned her face away as if warding off a blow.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He said coldly. "Merely to offer you choices. But since you do not yet understand who I am…" he held out a book. _The Labyrinth._

Namine's jaw dropped slightly. Her heart began to constrict inside her chest.

He smiled. "Yes, yes. You understand now, don't you?" he threw the book on the bed. "Who am I?"

She opened and closed her mouth but no words came out. she stared into his eyes, frightened and intrigued at the same time.

"Say it." he urged. "Tell me who I am."

"You're… The Goblin King."

He smiled. "Call me Roxas."

**I'm pretty sure everyone was expecting that. I did have some debate over whether or not to make him the King. Their relationship would blossom easier if he was like… some kind of demon who was hired by the king to lead her astray… But I think he's too damn sexy. He's gotta be dark. Me likey the Dark Roxie. **

**Anywho.**

**REVIEW. Please. The goblins beg you. They really want you to. They REALLY REALLY do. Humor the goblins. **

**Roxas asks you to. For the love of all things ROXAS, review goddammit! **

**Thanks (: **

**Love 3, **

**Runway (: **


	3. The Labyrinth

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed the last 2 chapters, I would tell you all how much I love you by name, but my email spazzed and deleted everything and I'm too lazy to go on Fanfic and look it up. **

**So, the only one I remember would be whoever said something about,**

"**Tell me who I am."**

"**EDWARD CULLEN!" **

"**No, I'm-"**

"**A VAMPIRE!" **

***facepalm***

**And the only reason I remember that, is because I was thinking the same thing when I wrote it :D **

**Alright, well, here's chapter 3, loves! Review! Well… read first. THEN REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3: The Labyrinth**

"I'm sure you know why I'm here." Roxas continued, pacing slowly in front of me. His eyes lit up oddly, they looked like the eyes you would see on a demon. His teeth glinted in the dark, so even though most of his face was hidden in the shadows, I could see his grin. And his eyes… I always had a perfect view of his gorgeous eyes.

"I'm sure I don't." I managed to croak. Ugh. Croak. I sounded like a toad. There goes making myself sound badass, I suppose.

"You said the words." He stopped pacing and bent down in my face. He leaned close, our faces only an inch or so apart. I turned my face away quickly and bit my lip. He laughed softly.

"What words?" I whispered, keeping my eyes averted. There was something so odd about his gaze. It was so powerful, almost magnetic. But at the same time, it scared the living shit out of me. I wanted to hide my face.

He smiled again. I found myself wondering if his face would get stuck like that. It wouldn't be a bad thing, I suppose. It was a freaking hot smile.

"You wished, love." He said, easing onto the bed next to me. He stretched out next to me and rolled to face me. I scooted over as far to the wall as I could get, terrified by the dark aura he produced and yet drawn to it inexplicably.

"I wished what?" I said, getting exasperated. And scared. Very scared.

"_When your wishes have dark wings, give them to the Goblin King. If your life is too much to bear, and you find sorrow is all you wear, live not in hatred for one more day, but send for the goblins to take them away." _He chanted softly in my ear, stroking my cheek.

I jerked away, causing him to chuckle. "I don't know what you are talking about." I hissed.

He stood up. "Ohhh, but you do!" he said, walking to the door. "Go check your sister's room. You'll see what I mean." He took a step over the threshold, and a stream of shadows whooshed around him, and he vanished.

I curled back into a ball, shaking. "Wake up." I whispered to myself. "Wakeupwakeupwakeup!" this was a dream. I'd been reading too much, watching too many movies. This was NOT REAL.

"Of course it is." someone said in my ear.

I shot up and screamed. I looked around, my head going back and forth and my eyes darting so fast I was hardly able to realize in which direction I was looking and whether or not I'd looked there already. There was no one in my room.

I took a deep breath and pushed my covers back slowly. This was a dream, right? Well… Sooner or later, I would wake up. And until then, I might as well be a badass and be brave for once in my life.

I stood up and walked slowly to my door, flinching every time a floorboard creaked under my feet. I made it to the hallway, feeling my way around of the walls in the pitch black. Kairi's room was at the end of the hall, it overlooked the lake in the back. I reached it and fumbled for the light, I flipped it on and off several times, but the power was out. I groaned inwardly. This was like a horror film. The cute, innocent young girl goes into the dark room, trying to be brave, and she gets eaten by zombies.

Or, rather, goblins in this case.

I took a deep breath and looked towards my sister's bed. There was a shapeless lump in the middle that moved slightly, as if breathing. I let out air that I hadn't realized I was holding. I walked towards the bed and picked up a corner of the pink coverlet. I yanked back the cover, expecting to see Kairi curled up in a ball.

But there was nothing there.

No Kairi, no pillows, nothing.

I pushed my fist against my mouth to keep from screaming. "This isn't funny!" I called. "Kairi, this isn't funny!"

"It's not supposed to be."

I screamed and whirled around. Roxas stood behind me, leaning against the door frame. He smiled for the umpteenth time.

"Look," I began, taking a step away from him. "I don't know who you think you are, but…"

I trailed off as he began to walk towards me.

"This…" I tried again. "This... isn't, isn't funny." I was stuttering, like I always do when I'm afraid.

"You already said that." He reminded me gently, still walking towards me.

I kept backing away. "Get away from me." I said lowly, still walking backwards. My back bumped into the wall behind me. "Get away!"

He ignored me. He got right up in front of me, and set one hand on my waist. He pressed his hips into mine and pushed me up against the wall. "No." he said quietly. "You have to hear me out if you ever want to see your sister again."

I took in a huge breath. "What are you, some kind of psycho killer rapist?" I asked, trying to feign fearlessness.

He pressed his hips against mine harder. "Do you want me to be?" he asked, letting his face linger closely to mine.

"Get. Off. Me." I hissed.

He ignored me and started to stroke my face. "You wished your sister away, Namine. Did you not realize?"

"What?" I said incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "You said, 'I wish the goblins would come take you away right now.' That's my cue, love. You wished it, and I was generous enough to do as you wished."

"No!" I said, struggling against him. "No, I take it back! I want her back!"

He pushed off me. "I brought you something." He said, turning away from me and putting his hand in his coat pocket.

"What is it?" I blurted. I mentally kicked myself, furious that my curiosity had gotten the best of me.

He turned back to me and smiled. In his hand, he held a small glass globe. It sparkled in the moonlight, and it was a blue hue, just like his eyes. "Do you like it?" he asked, throwing it up and down into the air.

I stared as it fell from the air and back into his hand, mesmerized by the lights the glowed inside it. They were a mix of colors, like a sunset, the sky during a summer storm, and the ocean on a summer day, all rolled into one. "What… what is it?" I asked, still staring at the lights in the globe. It was like I couldn't get away from them.

"It's a crystal." He said simply, continuing to throw it up and down. "Nothing more, nothing less." Up, down, up, down… "But if you turn it this way…" he stopped throwing it and began to twirl it in the palm of his hand. "…It will show you your dreams."

I tore my gaze away with difficulty. God, it was beautiful. It drew me to it almost as much as Roxas drew me to himself. Jesus, what is with these people and being magnetic?

"D'you want it?" he asked, holding it out to me. It wasn't twirling anymore. It was just still, sparkling. Inside it, I could see myself, kissing a boy, an actress on a stage, a writer, a dancer. It was everything I wanted to be, flashing from scene to scene.

My hand seemed to move out of its own accord, reaching towards the crystal.

But out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of color. I looked over to see a picture of Kairi and me, curled up together and smiling at the camera as little girls. We were so happy. Something twisted in my chest and my hand fell to my side.

"No." I said, firmly shaking my head. "I want my sister. Where is she?"

Roxas looked irritated. He snatched back the crystal, and shoved it in his pocket. "She's there." he said, pointing out the window. He beckoned me with a single gloved finger.

I walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I gazed out f the window. Our lake and expanse of green grass had disappeared, and had been replaced by miles and miles of an onyx maze. It was monstrous, glittering like beetle eyes and towering like cathedrals. It went on forever and ever it seemed. My eyes swept over the expanse of it, and stopped in the very center. There was a castle of onyx and ivory rising high above the walls of the maze. Gargoyles sat on the roof, stony sentries over the palace.

"The Labyrinth." Roxas said, gesturing with his hand. He wrapped both arms around me and the shadows began swirling around us. I didn't even have the time to scream before darkness overtook us.

_**Xx It's Only Forever Xx**_

When my eyes opened, we were standing on an expanse of dry ground. The sun was bloody red in the sky, beating down mercilessly. One gnarled, twisted tree grew in that wasteland, its bark was black and looked like ashes had been glued together and stuck on a trunk.

"You have 13 hours to run this labyrinth." Roxas said, dropping my waist. "Unless you want your sister to become my slave… forever."

I wanted to throw up. There was no way this was real. I pinched my arm, waiting to wake up. I squeezed my eyes shut, and dug my nails into my arm. When I opened them, the red sunlight dazzled my eyes.

"You're not dreaming." Roxas said, walking over to me. He cupped my chin and pressed his forehead to mine. "This is real."

"Just give her back." I whispered. "Please, just give her back to me."

Roxas took my face in both of his hands. "I can't, love. I am king of the Underground. I have to keep to my laws. Besides…" he smiled wickedly. "I could use a new slave."

"You're terrible!" I said, stamping my foot. "I hate you!"

Roxas chuckled and dropped my face. "Turn back, Namine, before it's too late."

I shook my head. "I can't."

"Very well." He said. He took my shoulders and kissed my cheek. I cried out loud where his lips touched my face, it burned like ice.

He took a step back and began to vanish. "Such a pity." He said, his words now just a disembodied voice floating on the wind.

**Ow, ow! 1,780 words. That's pretty good coming from a chick who usually gets 1,200 and calls it good. Alright, so tell me what you think! Review for Roxas (: He loves those of you who review (:**

**Roxas: She's right. I do. And if you don't review and you only read this, I know who you are. I seeeeee youuuuuu! And you're a lame ass little freak. Come on! My Runway is working her cute little butt off to write this stuff for you! REVIEW! **

**Listen to the blondie. He speaks truth. **

**Love, **

**Runway. (: **

**And Roxas. :D **


End file.
